


A Lovely 3D World

by GrandSmolNutshack



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSmolNutshack/pseuds/GrandSmolNutshack
Summary: The Sprixie Kingdom is full of sweet surprises. But what it is also filled with is quite the surprise, as two adventurers get close to each other...





	A Lovely 3D World

Dry Bowser and Toadette were running across the Sprixie Kingdom, crawling through the sprawling hills in cat suits, whacking away enemies with their boomerang costumes, and even making copies of themselves! Making their way to a rainy carnival, the two stood just before the lift that would normally take them to the boss, the two looking at each other.

"Well, we made it, despite the Sprixies' directions..." Dry Bowser said as he brushed back his red hair, folding his bony arms together in a disgruntled manner.

Toadette laughed as she clapped her hands together. "Well, at least the food was yummy! Those cherries that made copies of us caused an unforgettable luncheon!" She felt her stomach rumble as she blushed, sticking her tongue out. "Ooh, speaking of which, I sure hope you have one stashed in your shell...!"

"Why would I? We used them up back at world... sky? I don't know what is with this place's naming conventions," Dry Bowser grumbled as he dusted off some of his old bones, simply sighing. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get a better variety of fruit here."


End file.
